New Years
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: For most people New Years is a celebration… For four children, this was not the scenario.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, I'm just a fan on the show, it belongs to its respective owners.**** Though I've been a fan of this show since it premiered this is my first time writing a fan fiction for it. I hope you like it, I was inspired when I was looking for lollies or "candy" in the cupboard while thinking about Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Please R&R and enjoy. **

**Author's Note: Though I've been a fan of this show since it premiered this is my first time writing a fan fiction for it. I hope you like it, I was inspired when I was looking for lollies or "candy" in the cupboard while thinking about Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Please R&R and enjoy. **

**New Years**

For most people New Years is a celebration, a day where you say goodbye to all you have been through in the previous year and drown in the anticipation of all the wonderful things the brand new year could hold in store. For four children, this was not the scenario on this cold New Years Day, for this year they turned thirteen, a horrid age, the age they were no longer kids but teenagers, the year they got decommissioned.

These four children, Sector V of the Kids Next Door, were sitting outside on their tree house, staring out at nothing in silence as they let their thoughts flow. It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"Thirteen…" Numbuh Two muttered quietly as he stared out into the sky. He couldn't believe it, it seemed like yesterday they were only turning ten.

"Yeah." Kuki added as she pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"This stinks!" Numbuh Four spat, throwing a rock off the balcony in anger. While the others chose to express themselves with sadness Wally tried to covered how truly upset he was with anger, that was always his way. "There's got to be something we can do about this!"

"There's nothing we can do, Numbuh Four," Abby said, "We're getting older, we can't change time." As she tried to convince Wally that there was nothing they could do, Numbuh Five could only hope that she was wrong and that they could some how stay children, even if just for a little while longer.

"She's right." Numbuh Two sighed, still just staring at the blue sky.

"But I don't wanna be decommissioned!" Wally whined.

"Me neither." Numbuh Three said in an uncharacteristically quite tone. "I don't want to forget you guys." She said, looking at her team members. Numbuh Five turned to her and tried her best to smile warmly but only a weak attempt appeared, Numbuh Three knew what was meant by the smile either way.

"I don't want to forget you guys either," Numbuh Two said, looking at Kuki, "Or the missions." No one spoke for another minute, all choosing to replay some of their favourite missions in their head.

"What do you think it's like?" Numbuh Two said. Everyone turned to look at him, heads slightly cocked to the side. "Having almost all your childhood wiped out, not being able to remember most of it? Do you think you feel… empty, like something is missing?"

"Numbuh Five thinks you're not even aware of the fact that you can't remember it." She said, trying to remember times she had seen old members walking down the street, trying to picture whether they looked happy or somewhat sad and incomplete.

They had lost a lot of friends and fellow members of the Kids Next Door over the past year due to decommissioning. Sure, they had lost many before, but last year, perhaps because they were so aware of how close they were coming to being decommissioned, they realized just how many friends they had lost.

"Well that's better then feeling empty." Numbuh Two said, trying to cheer himself up, however fruitless that turned out to be.

"Who's gonna be first?" Numbuh Four asked quietly. A pause before Numbuh Two spoke.

"Numbuh One would have been." At this statement another silence followed.

Numbuh Two and Numbuh Three stared at the wooden floor and Numbuh Four scowled at the sky as they thought about their lost friend. Abby took the sunglasses that once belonged to Numbuh One and played with them in her hands. Nigel leaving for the Galactic KND had been tough on the remaining members of Sector V, and though they were happy for him and hoped that he was happy wherever in the universe he was, they couldn't help but feel sad or angry whenever their thoughts lead them to him.

"I miss Numbuh One." Numbuh Three Sighed.

"Me too." Numbuh Four added.

"Well moping about ain't gonna help us feel any better about it." Numbuh Five said.

"We're getting decommissioned this year, what are we suppose to do?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Lets go get some candy." Numbuh Five said, placing the sunglasses on top of her hat, standing up and dusting off her legs.

"What?" Hoagie asked in confusion.

"Numbuh Four asked what we should do." She said, "Numbuh One wouldn't want us spending our last year as Kids Next Door operatives being all moody like teenagers already, he'd want us to spend our last year doing what kids do best, having fun! So Numbuh Five thinks we should forget about the New Year and our birthdays, go buy some candy and have fun at the park until we have a mission to do." The three operatives still sitting on the floor smiled and nodded before standing up.

"You got a point there, Numbuh Five." Wally said.

"Yeah, thanks Abby." Numbuh Two said, placing a hand on Numbuh Five's shoulder and smiling. Abby tilted her head to the right slightly and smiled back.

"Last one to the candy store is a rotten egg!" Numbuh Three yelled as she ran for the door.

"Hey!" Wally yelled, running after her, "Come back here!" Numbuh Two looked in the direction they ran before running after them.

"Wait for me!" He called out.

Numbuh Five laughed amongst herself as she watched her team mates run after each other. She was glad she managed to cheer them all up and make them forget that this was their last year long enough to have fun. Abby was going to spend the rest of the time in the Kids Next Door making sure that Kuki, Hoagie, Wally and herself had a lot of fun just being kids. Still, it would have been nice to have the whole Sector together for their last year, but wherever Nigel was Abby knew he'd be watching them and smiling, just knowing his friends were having a good time… either that or he'd be too consumed in his work to even realize that this was the final year. Abby laughed again to herself as she thought of Numbuh One, the workaholic.

Even after being decommissioned, Abby knew that her friendship and memories with Numbuh One and the rest of Sector V were way to strong to ever be truly forgotten and even if she couldn't remember the organization, the Kids Next Door would always hold a very special place in her heart.


End file.
